sanmiaofandomcom-20200214-history
Dab
Dab (Kaulim: 다) is a Hmong word that means monster or spirits. They are usually in a form of dark and evil spirits or else good or tricky creatures. The most well known is a Tiger spirit which rules the forest and the Vampire who is feared in funerals. Also, if you see something moving near the dead person's coffin, Spirit Creatures Dab (Da) The Hmong term for spirits and supernatural forces. They are divided into several groups but the two most important ones are the dab nyeg and the dab qus (forest spirits). Other groups of dab are associated with blacksmithing, hunting, and herbalism. eat my cock Phim Nyuj Vais (Lao: Pinu Vai) A shape shifter which takes the form of a languor or long tailed monkey that lives in the jungle. It is said to have a unique screeching cry that can be heard throughout the mountains and jungles. They make their entrances with a loud cry along with a big gust of wind blowing. However if you go hunting, you should not grill the intestines of your game because it attracts the Phim Nyuj Vais. Rumors also say that if you shit out blood, then that means you're gonna die because the Phim Nyuj Vais is slowly fucking your intestines up. Phim Kong Koi (Lao: Pi Kong Koi) There are many rumors that this creature is a bird, bat or even a cat. It got it's name from its eerie cry "Kong Koi, Kong Koi" that can sometimes be heard thru'out the jungles and even villages. Tswv Xyas (Tsu Sa) A man that has the power to transform into a tiger. It also has the power to wake up the dead of it's choosing to fight as his minions. But he only choose to prey on the good, talented, handsome and beautiful. Many old people says that before he got weaker and dissappered, he created a new Hmong clan called the "Hmoob Lauj/Lor" as some call "Lauj Tsov", which when they die, they will become Tswv Xyas minions also. Poj Ntxoog (Po N'zhong or commonly spoken as "Phong Zhong") A demon which is sometimes known to follow Tswv Xyas is probably the most known demon in the Hmong Culture. Many says it comes in a form of a little girl and or old lady with long tangled hair and a deformed face which says to have vertical eyes, bent hands and fingers, and backward feet. Mos Hlub (Ma Hlu) A bigfoot like creature that likes to eat human flesh. It has no knees or any joints. This creature if also attracted to camp fires and whenever this creature catches someone, they will look up to the sky to see if there's a full moon, and if there is they will start feasting on their catch. Many says Mos Hlub are zombie corpse. 'Dab Tsog (Da Chae)'''Some say this is just an illusion of the mind while sleeping though some actually see a figure on top of them. When you're sleeping it's said to come and sit on top of you and no matter how much you try to move or scream, nothing will happen. This is also known as "Sleep paralysis". '''Zaj (Za) A dragon that's claim to live in the rivers of Laos, mainly residing in the Mekong Rivers. Encounters with this dragon can lead to sickness and death. Pregnant womens however can't go by any rivers as the Naga Zaj might take away the baby which will result in a miscarriage. The Thai and Lao people are familiar with this creature as they claim to see fireballs come out of the Mekong River.